Phantom Aries B:D
Phantom Aries B:D is a Stamina-type Beyblade used by Ultidude/The Alpha Blader. Launcher: Ultra Launcher It is a Rev-up Launcher with a built in adjustable grip that holds a compass, pointer and a beypoint card. it has chain wrapped around the handle. Face Bolt: Aries The face presents a charging Ram with a large cloud of smoke behind it. It is based of the sign of the zodiac, Aries. It's coloured Gold Energy Ring: Aries II Aries II resembles the original Aries energy ring only with slight changes such as sharper spikes and small pieces of metal powder for added weight. It is gold and silver. It also causes any attacks from the sky to have no effect and reduce the stamina of the opponent. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom Metal Frame *Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the WolfH.s constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp fangs and a nose that can be used with the Wolf H.s Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode., but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core weight:2.8 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. In this release, it is blue. It is said that if a certain word is uttered, a special mode will be revealed, causing the bey to start rotating to the left and rubber protruding from the wheel. 4D Tip: Bearing:Drive This version of bearing drive is slightly improved how ever, it's invisible to the naked eye, this version is modified to not lose stamina while attacking. Special Abilities Bearing drive can (on command) rotate a little bit faster to slightly increase the rotation speed Special moves Copycat: The user hits the opponent absorbing some of it's essence to copy the special move of it's opponent. Combo Move- Final Blow then Final Strike: The user charges at the opposing bey with great force causing it to fly into the air then uppercuts it till it stops rotating (can not be used on beys with a height of 130 or lower). Aries Split: It splits itself into an exact copy only with a metal face, this however, divides it's stamina and attack between the two. Grand Aries: Bearing Drive starts rotating extremely fast causing the user's bey's power to double this affects the two aries from Aries Split however this move must be used after Aries Split).